Seven Steps
by jakxkeiraaddict
Summary: Life is a journey. Mako's always known that, kept it stored in the back of his mind whenever he needs a reminder of why he should keep going, take another step on that journey. But lately he's found he doesn't need that reminder, not with Korra dragging him along that path with her. Collection of seven drabbles/oneshots for Makorra Week.
1. Fantasy

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra belongs to the ever-amazing Bryan Konietzko and Mike DiMartino. We just like to play around with their characters.**

**First off, happy Makorra week guys! (And if you didn't know it was Makorra week, welcome to the world outside of the rock you've been living under.) So this is a little seven-drabble collection that I'll be updating every day this week, and each drabble will be based off that particular day's prompt for Makorra week. This first one is something a little different, set from Asami's perspective. It takes place right before the opening of episode 10, "Turning the Tides". There's also hints of Bosami if you squint, but really it's meant to be just a heart-to-heart between two friends... mostly.**

**Reviews would always be appreciated. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

_1. Fantasy_

It'd been nearly two days.

Two days since they'd found Korra, battered and exhausted, splayed over the back of her faithful polar bear-dog. Since they'd brought her back to the Air Temple and the healers had checked her over, patching up the worst of her injuries and prescribing plenty of rest for the others.

And in those two days, Mako had yet to leave the Avatar's side for more than five minutes.

Asami sighed as she leaned against the doorframe of Korra's room, watching the pair quietly. It was painful to see, really, the way Mako's thumb traced gentle patterns on the back of Korra's hand, the worry that glittered in his amber eyes. The bags under those eyes hinted at just how little sleep he'd gotten in the last forty-eight hours; the thought made Asami's stomach twist uncomfortably.

She tried to imagine herself in Korra's place, attacked and kidnapped by an insane bloodbending politician, and then rescued by her friends and one very smart canine. If it was her lying unconscious now, covered in bandages and scars, would Mako hover so possessively by her bedside as if his life depended on it?

Somehow she didn't think he would.

"He still in there with her?"

The Sato heiress practically jumped out of her skin when Bolin's quiet voice sounded right behind her. She turned to meet his emerald gaze, bright as ever even in light of current events.

"Yeah," Asami answered the earthbender, frowning a bit. "He hasn't moved since this morning."

By some miracle, the two of them — along with some subtle guilt-tripping from Pema — had managed to convince Mako to eat breakfast with everyone else earlier in the day. He'd relented eventually, but rather than join the others at the table like they'd hoped, he'd taken his plate back into Korra's room with him and eaten there. Even Meelo had thrown him a funny look at that one.

"He sure is worried about Korra, isn't he?" Bolin craned his neck around the partially open door, thick brows furrowing as he studied his brother's slouched form.

"No kidding," Asami muttered, dejection seeping into her words despite her best attempts to hide it.

Bolin shifted his attention back to her face, blinking. He must've caught on to her mood, because after a moment he slipped past her, heading down the hall and waving for her to follow. "C'mon. Let's go outside for a sec."

Staring at his back questioningly, Asami padded after him, their footsteps silent on the floorboards so as not to wake anyone. Bolin led her out of the girls' dormitories and across the hushed grounds of the Air Temple. A cool night breeze whispered in the trees that dotted the island, stars glittering in the velvet sky above. Silver moonlight flooded the cobblestone path Bolin seemed to be taking, rippling on ocean waves as they washed the nearby cliffs.

It was several minutes before Asami realized Bolin was heading for the meditation pavilion atop one of the many grassy hills surrounding them. She reached the wooden structure just as Bolin leaned against the rail at its farthest end, back to her as his gaze scoured the darkened sea.

Hesitantly, Asami joined him, her hands dangling over the banister, the wind playing in her long black hair.

"So why'd you bring me out here?" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, curiosity pricking at her nerves.

"I dunno." Bolin shrugged his broad shoulders, offering her an easy grin. "You just looked like you needed to talk to someone, so here we are."

Asami blanched, her thoughts crashing into one another as she gawked at him. She'd have never guessed that innocent, carefree Bolin would see through her so effortlessly. Quite honestly she would've expected Mako in all his fretting over Korra to notice something was bothering her before Bolin would.

Even so, she couldn't truthfully say there was anyone else she'd rather share her concerns with. There was something about Bolin that just made him easy to talk to.

Not to mention he was Mako's brother, and had already proved extremely helpful in matters of the firebender's heart.

"So what's eating at you?" the earthbender pressed, tilting his head to the side in a way that reminded Asami strangely of Pabu.

"I'll give you three guesses," she sighed, smiling at him bitterly.

"Ah, I get it." He nodded as if she'd confirmed some pre-existing suspicion. "You're jealous of Korra, right?"

The heiress pondered this for a moment, weighing her response. In all sincerity, she hadn't actually tried to pinpoint her resentment before now. Was it the Avatar herself she envied, or was it more complicated than that?

"Not necessarily," she said slowly, a crease appearing between her thin eyebrows as she thought through her words. "I mean, I suppose I am, in a sense. I think it's more the way Mako _treats_ Korra that bothers me."

"Yeah, that I can understand." A tinge of sadness crept into Bolin's expression, casting shadows over his green orbs.

Asami stared at him, comprehension striking her like a blow from a chi-blocker's fist. How had she not noticed it before? "…You like Korra, don't you, Bo?"

The cheerful glow seemed to extinguish from his smile. "Tell me something I don't know, sister."

A frown tugging at the corners of her mouth, Asami laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Bolin shrugged, the gesture much more halfhearted than it'd been only minutes ago. "It's alright. Anyone could see Korra's head-over-heels for Mako just by the way she looks at him. I wouldn't be surprised if even Amon had figured it out. He's probably hiding a grin behind that creepy mask whenever he happens to see them together."

They both chuckled for a moment, sobering up again almost instantly.

"She does make it kind of obvious, doesn't she?" Asami could hear the current of truth in the statement before it'd even passed her lips. Perhaps she'd simply overlooked them before, all the stolen glances the Avatar would throw Mako's way, the hidden emotions that rang in her voice whenever the two argued. And knowing Korra's brash nature, it was no wonder they'd kissed once already.

A sharp ache tore through Asami's chest as she remembered that little secret Bolin had let slip. She still couldn't believe Mako had kept it from her for so long. Of course, he'd probably thought he was protecting her in doing so, but didn't she have a right to know, when he clearly felt at least _something_ for Korra?

"I don't think she can help it," Bolin chortled, dragging Asami back to the conversation at hand. "Korra's not exactly good at being subtle."

The nonbender grimaced. "Neither is Mako, apparently."

Bolin's face fell again. He shifted his gaze to the distant horizon, those vibrant eyes misting with a faraway look. "Y'know, Mako's different around Korra. Most of the time he's all quiet and brooding and stuff. But it's like she, I dunno, brings him to life or something. And in a way it kinda sucks, because sometimes he'll do things like he's been doing for the past few days — holding her hand, trying to protect her, whatever.

"And I really don't want to, and it kills me for even thinking it, but it _hurts_ when I see him with her like that. I'll start wishing it was me instead of him, without even realizing I'm doing it. I'll imagine _me_ carrying Korra in my arms, _me_ holding her hand and it meaning something, having her smile at _me_ like she smiles at Mako. All Mako's ever done is take care of me, you know? But here I am, wanting to take away something that could make him happy, when he's always tried to make sure _I'm_ happy. I hate it."

As soon as he finished his impromptu speech, Bolin suddenly froze on the spot. He whipped around to face Asami, features panicked as if he'd just come face-to-face with a horde of Equalists.

"Oh, but it's not like you can't make him happy, too, Asami! I-I mean, you're… _you_, and everything. You're, like, awesome and really pretty and —"

Despite herself, Asami couldn't help but laugh at the flustered earthbender. "Bo, don't worry about it. You didn't offend me."

He exhaled in a lengthy sigh of relief. "Ok, good. I didn't mean to imply… yeah. You get what I mean."

Asami offered him a gentle smile, but the expression didn't last long. Her eyes slid to the floor, and she mimicked Bolin's earlier pose, remorse tightening her chest as his words finally brought something to light — something she'd suspected all along.

"He loves her."

Bolin didn't even attempt to deny it. "Glad I'm not the only one who's noticed. I doubt Mako actually knows that, though. Him and emotions don't exactly agree."

A noncommittal hum was all he received in reply. The duo sank into a rather profound silence, listening to the steady rhythm of the waves below and the rustling of leaves nearby. Asami tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, mulling over their conversation.

She cared about Mako, she really did. But with the way things appeared to be headed, she wasn't sure it would ever truly be enough. Korra was a typhoon; she never did anything halfway, throwing all the drive and passion she had into life itself. Perhaps that was why Mako was drawn to her, even if he didn't fully realize it himself. Her personality was a formidable force all on its own.

Either way, Asami knew a lost cause when she came across one, and Mako was in too deep with Korra for whatever he felt for her to steer him away now.

A tired sigh tumbled from her lips. She needed to talk to Mako, but that could wait until Korra was on her feet again; Asami could use some time to clear her head first, at any rate.

Hopefully everything would seem a little brighter in the morning.


	2. Noir

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the favorites/story follows from the last chapter, and to crazycakes76 and LivingDeadDollQueen, thanks for the reviews. Here's the drabble for day 2's prompt, set in the middle of the Book 1 seaon finale, specifically in episode 1:12, "Endgame". A lot of people took the direction of "old time detective movie" or something similar for this theme, but I decided on a different approach. Read, review, and enjoy, guys~**

* * *

_2. Noir_

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Korra squeezes herself in between a stack of discarded weights and the wall, fingers knotting in her hair, teeth digging into her lip so hard the rusty tang of blood bathes her tongue.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

His footsteps echo from out in the hall, measured, almost casual — always so sure of himself. No doubt he's enjoying this, keeping them dangling by a thread, letting them slip ahead of him, only to catch up in a heartbeat.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

It's getting closer, that even drum of boots on concrete. The shadows concealing her seem to tremble, and Korra realizes she's shaking.

Where's Mako? She'd seen him run into the gym ahead of her, but by the time she'd bolted around the corner, he'd already disappeared. If there was ever a moment she wished she could have his arms around her, telling her everything would be alright, that _she was safe,_ it's now.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

A dark shape falls across the floor just beyond the curtain, growing steadily larger. Sweat begins to dew on Korra's forehead and the back of her neck. The sound of his strides is drowned out by her pounding heart.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

The figure pauses right next to her, so close she could reach out and grab his ankle were she inclined to. She shifts further towards the wall, praying the minute scuffs of her feet don't reach his ears. Fear seizes her chest, claws its way up her throat, suffocating —

He moves again, continuing his path across the gym. She swallows hard.

_Breathe in, breathe —_

And suddenly she's launched into the air, yanked from her hiding place by a force so powerful it's like a vise grip on her lungs. Her veins feel as if they're freezing over, her body contorted painfully as all motion seems to stop within her. The toes of her shoes float a considerable distance from the ground, though she can't be sure how high; the muscles in her neck won't turn to let her figure it out.

She's experienced the strength of bloodbending before, but never like this. Even her _bones_ feel numb; absolutely everything is out of her control, and she's just a lifeless puppet in Amon's hands.

Her heart skips a beat when she hears it, that rage-filled voice that's become as familiar as her own over the past few months.

_"Let her go!"_

The gym explodes with flashes of orange and the roar of flames, the heat so intense its waves brush against her from where she's suspended. She struggles to break free of Amon's iron grip, to help the stupid, overprotective, perfect idiot trying to save her, to do _something_. But she can't even twitch a finger, can barely _breathe_ anymore, and in an instant the rush of fire somewhere ahead is extinguished. A whole new brand of terror rips through her as she realizes what it means.

He's got Mako, too.

Before she has a chance to even consider a plan, she's slammed to the floor, the impact knocking the wind out of her. A resounding _thud_ and a groan tell her the same's happened to Mako, but Amon hasn't relinquished either of them. In fact, he appears to be pinning Mako to the ground while he rounds on Korra, regarding her through that infamous mask as he towers over her.

Invisible strings jerk on her chest, and she's forced up onto her knees. Her arms hang uselessly at her sides, wrists twisted so violently she's surprised they haven't snapped.

A hand clamps down on the back of her neck, tilting her head so that she's staring right into his shadowed, emotionless eyes.

"_No!_"

The word bursts from her throat in a strangled gasp, her pulse hammering against her ribcage. His empty hand begins a slow descent, and panic sears through her entire body like the fire she bends, white-hot and overwhelming. His cold thumb presses down on her forehead, her eyelids squeezing shut as the world seems to quake beneath her —

It starts in the tips of her toes, the pads of her fingers. A chill that cuts her to the core creeps up her arms and legs, as though her blood has turned to arctic water. It devours the heat that comes with her inner firebender, crumbles the strength of her earthbender side to dust. Even her native element is attacked, the flow of the waterbender in her muscles ceasing, her kinship with the ocean shattering into a thousand ice crystals.

Some small part of her thinks she hears Mako yelling her name, but the cold is snaking into her chest now, piercing her heart and leaving her gasping for air. Darkness twists around the edges of her vision, threatening to drag her under.

She wants to call out to him, tell him to run, beg him for help, _anything_ to remind herself he's really there, still alive but just out of reach. But it's scraping up her throat now, the life of fire, the solidity of earth, the push and pull of water. Everything that connects her to the elements, to who she is as the Avatar, abandons her completely in a rush of breath.

Her limbs turn to stone as blackness crashes over her senses. She thinks she collapses, but she isn't one hundred percent sure. All she knows is she's never felt weaker in her life.

Amon is speaking somewhere above her — she can hear the rumble of his voice, but the words don't register. In a last-ditch effort, she forces her eyes open on blurry surroundings. She pushes herself onto her hands and knees, trembling, and swings a fist at the fuzzy shape she imagines is Amon's mask.

Nothing happens. No flames burst from her fingertips; not even a crack appears in the gym floor.

What little willpower she has left gives out, and she slumps back to the concrete, whimpering. Despair draws her in like the full moon once had, drowning her — and she hates it. She hates this helplessness, hates that she's been reduced to a shivering mess at Amon's feet. This isn't how it's supposed to be. She's supposed to be a savior, to protect all the innocent people who need her — to be their Avatar.

And what good is she to anyone if she can't even save herself?

_I'm sorry, Mako. I failed._

As if her thoughts are a cue, strong arms suddenly wrap around her, draping one of her own over lean shoulders as she's lifted off the ground. Mako holds her to his chest securely as he takes off running, her body bouncing in time with his stride.

She doesn't know how he'd gotten away from Amon, or whether he'd lost his bending in the process, but at the moment she really doesn't care. All the color seems to have been drained from the world, — the vibrant reds, the soft blues, everything — and his face is like a splash of warm light in the grayscale.

"Mako… my bending…"

The frailty in her voice makes her sick. Feeling vulnerable has never boded well with her, but she tries to focus instead on Mako's heartbeat, his rapid breathing as he carries her to safety. His familiar smoky scent clings to his Equalist disguise, comforting her.

"Everything will be alright." The words are slightly hoarse, spoken through heavy panting, but soothing all the same. "We just need to get out of here."

A glimmer of hope sparks in Korra's mind, leaking a few dull hues back into the shadows around her. But before she can fully grasp it, Mako gives a hard jolt, and she's flung through the air again, skidding across the floor as she lands. Sharp pain lances her side and crackles through the rest of her body, and darkness twirls in her vision again, beckoning her.

She catches a distant clanging noise through the gloom that sounds horribly like human flesh colliding with metal. Mako's name flashes in her thoughts, dissolving the fog just enough for an even more terrible echo to reach her ears.

_"I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that."_

Her heart stops dead, kicking into overdrive not a second later. She has to be imagining it. She has to.

_"It's almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented."_

No. _No_. Not Mako. Please, anyone but him.

_"Almost…"_

Panic as she's never known bursts from her chest like the lightning she's seen at Mako's fingertips, lending new strength to her aching limbs. Through sheer force of will, she lifts her head to be met with her own worst nightmare; Mako bent at Amon's feet, his back arched in a way that's nowhere near natural, that _monster's_ hand raised to strip him of exactly what Korra has already lost —

Something inside of her snaps.

"_NO!"_

Hot adrenaline surges through her veins, propelling her off the ground. Common sense tells her there's no point, but fear and rage have her punching her fist in Amon's direction, forgetting she can't bend in her desperation to protect the boy she loves —

Not even she expects the torrent of wind that sends both Mako and Amon tumbling down the hallway.

Terror bleeding into shock, she reaches out to steady herself against the wall, staring blankly at her hands.

"I… I can airbend?"

The realization hits her like a tidal wave, pouring some of the life back into her damaged soul. New colors she's never really noticed before flood her eyesight, bright yellows and cool grays and sun-kissed oranges. And just like that, a burden she's borne for far too long is lifted from her shoulders.

"_I can airbend!"_

Power as she's never known it courses through her, a newfound strength she can't quite put a name to. It's not fierce like the passion of fire, or rigid like steadfast earth, or graceful like the lull of water. It's light, relaxed, almost _free_ — the touch of the airbender spirit that's finally in her grasp.

She sums up every ounce of energy she has, instinct guiding her as she advances on Amon, one gust of air blending into the next. The thuds of his body hitting the walls, skidding along the floor only drive her onward. This is the man who's destroyed lives, robbed people of their own _identities_, tormented her sleep for more nights than she cares to count. And finally, _finally_, she's got the upper hand.

Amon slams into the base of the window at the far end of the corridor; he grabs onto the sill and pulls up onto one knee. A brief pause in her assault, and he's hauling himself to his feet, arm raised and fingers outstretched toward her.

Ice pierces her to the bone, squeezing her lungs, trapping her breath in the center of her throat. For an instant she's paralyzed, her joints cracking as they're bent and twisted far beyond the point of natural. Her fury, her absolute _loathing_ toward this manipulative man peaks, boiling beneath her skin as her inner firebender once had. It consumes her thoughts, tingeing her vision with a muted version of what she used to call red.

And suddenly, his hold on her starts to slip.

Feeling pricks at the tips of her fingers, the soles of her feet. Her teeth gnash together, and she fights the pressure invading her bloodstream, agony splitting her skull under the mental strain.

"_No… you… don't!"_

With a final shove, she cracks through Amon's iron grip, aiming a powerful kick in his direction. A flurry of air follows the motion, and before she even has the chance to blink, Amon crashes into the window behind him. His dark figure hangs within her line of sight for a heartbeat, and then he plummets out of view.

Korra stares at the spot where Amon had disappeared, her mind sluggish as she tries to register what in Spirits' name she just did. Her side throbs sickeningly, and she flinches as it reminds her of the pain wracking her entire body.

A gloved hand lays itself on her shoulder; she doesn't have to look up to recognize Mako's touch. His fingers slide down to curl around her arm, his other hand resting on the small of her back, and she's never been more grateful for his caring nature. Together they cross the distance to what remains of the window, treading lightly on the shards of glass that litter the floor.

They pause just inside the shattered panes, both their gazes locking on the waters of the bay below. Shouts and protests drift on the breeze from the nonbenders gathered outside the arena, but the pair ignore them, waiting.

Korra's only mildly surprised when a vast geyser breaks the surface of the waves, a now scar-less Amon commanding it from its peak. The outrage of what was once his supporters transforms into alarm, their cries and questions more than enough to prove the man behind the mask is finally beaten.

In an instant, he's vanished beneath his element, a slight distortion in its currents the only indicator of where he is. Mako aims a few fire blasts at Amon's retreating shadow, but Korra simply stands there, a kind of numb relief cascading over her and leaving her slightly dizzy.

It's over. All of the fighting, the plotting, the worrying is done with at last. And for the first time in a long time, she feels like she can actually breathe again.

She glances at Mako when the heat of his bending beside her ceases. His ochre eyes are gentle as they meet hers, and he opens his arms for her without a word. She nestles into his embrace gladly, burying her face in his chest as he pulls her close.

An exhausted sigh tumbles from her lips, and she grips him tighter, her need to feel him there like a physical ache. They may have won the battle, but she's lost something, too, a part of her she'll never be able to get back. Eventually she'll have to come to terms with that, but for now she's content just to be with Mako a while longer, to let him fill the void left in the absence of her bending.


	3. Genderbender

**Welcome to day 3, Makorrians~ I don't have a whole lot to say about this one, other than it's post-season 1 finale and there's some slight hints of Bosami because I just can't help myself. (Also, fight scenes are horrible. Just puttin' that out there.) Thanks for all the positive feedback, and Leia, it's good to see you again. :D Usual disclaimers apply. Read, review, and enjoy~**

* * *

_3. Genderbender_

"I'm telling you, you're _wrong_."

"And I'm telling _you_ that I'm _right_!"

Mako heaved an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he always did when he was irritated. (Korra wasn't really sure _why_ he did this, but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't oddly adorable.) "Come on, Korra, you can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious!" The Avatar crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, her lower lip jutting into a pout. "I _know_ I could totally kick your ass at firebending, city boy."

"Oh really?" Mako's mouth suddenly twisted into a smirk, his golden eyes flashing. It took all of Korra's willpower not to just drop the argument and kiss the living daylights out of him. "And what makes you so sure you could beat me?"

"Because I'm the Avatar and I'm stronger than you anyway," she stated smugly, grinning as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which really it should've been. Sure, Mako was an amazing firebender in his own right, — even _she_ couldn't bend lightning, after all — but he'd had to teach himself. She'd had several years under a master's guidance to hone her skills.

Plus, she had Aang's and about a thousand other fully-realized Avatars' experience at her disposal. She was more than willing to bet on her odds.

"You want to bet on that, _Avatar_ Korra?"

For a moment she blanched, wondering if Mako had somehow read her thoughts. She dismissed the idea almost instantly, her challenging smile sliding into place again.

"Bring it on, Mr. Hat Trick. Bring. It. On."

And so that was how the two of them had ended up here, standing at opposite ends of the Air Temple courtyard, staring each other down. Asami and Bolin hovered on the sidelines, the latter leaning against a handrail with his arm around the former's shoulders.

"You guys sure about this?" Bolin questioned hesitantly, his gaze darting from Korra — currently cracking her knuckles teasingly — to his brother — dressed in just his white tank top and loose-fitting pants, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, Bo!" Korra called back while Mako nodded curtly, eyes never leaving the girl across from him. "Didn't you _volunteer_ to referee for this?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to have to keep you two from killing each other!"

The couple chose to ignore this statement.

"So we're all aware of the terms, right?" Mako dropped into a fighting stance, a gleam in his ochre irises that made Korra's heart race — not that she'd ever admit it. "I win, and you have to let Asami give you a makeover —"

"— and if I win, _you're_ getting a makeover," Korra finished for him, beaming at the idea of what Asami had in store for Mako if — no, _when_ he lost. She'd spoken to the other girl very briefly when Asami and Bolin had been told of the bet, and Asami'd been more than happy to agree with her plan. Korra had never seen the Sato heiress look so devious before.

…She just hoped she really _could_ pull off a win against Mako. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before, but there was more pressure hanging over her head than was the norm for their sparring matches. The amount of makeup and hairstyling that would be in store for her if she lost was _not_ a pleasant image.

Inhaling deeply to steady herself, Korra mimicked Mako's pose, stretching out her hand and bending her fingers in towards her palm once, twice. _Come at me, cool guy. Show me what you got._

The smirk on his face was almost predatory.

"Your move, Avatar."

Needing no more encouragement than that, Korra struck out with her fist, a quick burst of fire following the motion and speeding for Mako's chest. She twisted into a roundhouse kick immediately after, a trail of flame marking the trajectory of her foot.

Mako dodged her first attack easily and split the second in half, retaliating with several controlled jabs of his own. Korra spun and wove through the barrage of heat, those long hours spent being whacked around by the airbending gates finally paying off. She used some of her momentum to propel herself into the air, arching into another kick and landing on the balls of her feet.

As soon as she hit the ground, Mako was on the offensive again, having rolled under her high-aimed assault. He leapt up from the stone beneath his shoes, copying her move as he swung his legs around, one after the other. Twin blasts of flame fed off his energy, rocketing for the waterbender across from him.

Adrenaline surging through her veins, Korra dove into a neat cartwheel, nimbly avoiding Mako's strikes. The maneuver shorted the distance between them, and she was swift to take advantage of it. She was hardly upright again when she drew her arms back and punched them forward, a colossal fireball erupting from her fists. She pursued it with two rapid bursts, targeted much lower than the first to narrow Mako's means of escape.

With the speed of a lightning strike, the firebender dropped down and slid across the cobblestones, the heat of Korra's flames rippling through his hair. He used his velocity to direct another blast from his foot her way, tucking into a side roll to evade her follow-up attack.

His wave of fire scorched the ground as it zoomed for Korra's legs, intending to trip her up. Korra jumped over the move gracefully, unleashing an onslaught of precise jabs at her opponent before he had the chance to regain his footing.

A grunt of surprise tore from Mako's throat as he suddenly found himself trapped beneath a wall of flames. Thinking fast, he used a trick he'd picked up from General Iroh, launching streams of fire from both hands to throw himself into the air. He twisted into a back flip with the force of the extra boost, staggering a little as his shoes hit the ground hard.

Korra's assault had missed him by a fraction of an inch.

"Whoo! Go Mako!" Bolin cheered from the sidelines, clearly having forgotten that as their unofficial ref he wasn't supposed to favor either of them.

Sweat was beginning to dew on Korra's forehead, but she dismissed the feeling impatiently. Mako would be starting to wear down, too, and there was no way she was going to back off now. Her dignity was on the line, here.

Sucking in a short breath, Korra pushed off of the cobblestones again, recalling a tactic she'd used in her very first Pro-Bending match. With the grace of her native element, she performed a smooth turn in midair, flickering orange marking the path of her hands. The second her boots touched solid earth, she lashed out with the flames like a whip, aiming for Mako's head.

While her boyfriend bent low to avoid the attack, she executed a quick spin on one leg, the other letting loose a fierce blaze on Mako. She righted herself in a flash and backed it up with several solid punches, so much fire surging from her fists that Mako's silhouette was lost in the inferno.

A loud _thud_ and a pained hiss echoed above the roar of her assault. She ceased her movements instantly, the sparks and smoke fading away to reveal a sight that had her choking back a laugh.

Mako lay sprawled on his back, the stone of the courtyard around him singed and blackened. (Korra made a mental note to pretend she knew nothing about this whenever Tenzin questioned her later.) A streak of soot was smudged across the firebender's pale cheek, but other than that he seemed unharmed. He must've been able to protect himself from the worst of the flames, but Korra had obviously gotten the better of him in the end.

"And it's a knockout!" Bolin's voice rang out through the air, much quieter now that the skirmish was over. The earthbender was doing his best impression of Shiro Shinobi, earning him a bout of giggles from Asami. "The Avatar pulls out a win against the Fire Ferret captain, proving once again this girl's got moxie!"

"I thought _I_ was the one with the moxie," Mako groaned from his place on the ground, lifting one arm to rub at his temple.

"Not anymore, cool guy." Korra sauntered over to her defeated boy, standing over him with her hands on her hips. She pulled out her best _I-told-you-so_ smirk, the expression broadening when Mako scowled up at her. "You should've known better than to challenge _the Avatar_."

"Yeah, yeah, you win, Avatar." Mako's features softened into an impish smile, one angled eyebrow quirking. "Now would you mind helping me up?"

Snorting, Korra extended a hand to him, a small tingle shooting through her fingers when he accepted it. She tugged on his arm, hauling him to his feet and stepping back to watch him brush the dirt and ash off his shirt.

"I wouldn't worry about cleaning yourself off, Mako," Asami commented as she and Bolin joined the pair. "I'll help you with that while I'm giving you your makeover."

She threw a wink in Korra's direction, who snickered under her breath. Bolin chuckled as well, while Mako simply glanced between them, looking confused.

"What're you talking about?"

"You lost the match, city boy. That means you lost the bet, too." Korra grinned as Mako visibly paled, anxiety flashing in his amber eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot about our little deal."

"N-no, of course not," he huffed, regaining some of his composure. Korra noticed his hands twitch nervously, as though wanting to fiddle with the scarf he didn't have on him like he always did when he was flustered.

"Well, let's get to it then." Asami looped her arm through Mako's — Korra tried to ignore the small stab of jealousy the gesture caused — and began dragging him towards the Air Temple. Mako went along with her reluctantly, stumbling a bit as he struggled to keep up with her.

"Sucks to be you, bro!" Bolin yelled at the two retreating figures. Mako cast a fearful glance back at him as Asami towed him around a corner and out of sight.

Korra and Bolin exchanged knowing smirks, and promptly burst out laughing.

Several hours later, the half of Team Avatar not involved in Mako's punishment for his defeat lounged about in the meditation pavilion, listening to the ocean hum its rhythm against the cliff side. Bolin was currently playing with a rock he'd picked up on the way there, seeing what different shapes he could mold it into. Korra, meanwhile, had summoned up a decent-sized ball of air and was using it as a toy for Pabu. The fire ferret took a swipe at it curiously, darting around it like he was chasing a spider-fly.

Footsteps drifted up to the duo on the breeze, growing steadily closer. They both looked up in time to see Asami walking up the path, another much taller figure a considerable distance away from her.

It took all of two seconds for the gazebo to explode in a fit of hysterics.

Mako had been stripped of his usual attire, everything from his shoes to his famous scarf. In the place of his clothes was a light blue dress that resembled Water Tribe style — Korra briefly wondered if Asami had stolen that from her closet; it _did_ seem about three sizes too short to fit him properly — and a pair of heels that had to be breaking some sort of height law. It was a feat in itself that Mako had made it all the way out there on those walking deathtraps.

Asami had evidently broken out her endless makeup supply as well. Mako's vivid eyes were outlined in sparkly gold that matched their hue precisely. His eyelashes — Spirits, had they always been that _long_? — were neatly curled and painted over with black. She appeared to have left his lips alone, which Korra couldn't say she minded. In the highly likely event of her kissing her boyfriend, she'd much rather avoid having lipstick smeared all over her own face.

And despite all of this, the very best part was the giant blue bow pinned in Mako's spiky hair, tilted to the side just so and completing the outfit perfectly.

"Well don't you look gorgeous," Bolin teased between loud guffaws, his whole frame shaking with amusement.

"I like that color on you, Mako," Korra added breathlessly, clutching a stitch below her ribs as she howled with laughter. "It's very pretty."

"Shut. Up." Mako narrowed his eyes dangerously at them, his fingers curling and uncurling at his sides.

"Oh, calm down, _Miss_ Hat Trick." Korra inhaled deeply in a vain effort to control herself, tears of mirth threatening to spill down her cheeks. She rose shakily to her feet and strode over to Mako, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You look beautiful, really."

Bolin broke into a fresh chorus of hysterics at this, Asami joining in as a blush seeped into Mako's pale skin.

"You guys suck," he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and avoiding Korra's gaze. She swallowed another round of giggles and stretched up on her toes, placing a tender kiss on his cheek. The gesture was even harder to accomplish when the heels added several more inches to Mako's height.

"We're just messing with you, Mako," she soothed him, her mischievous grin softening into a warm smile. "I thought you were supposed to be 'cool under fire' or whatever that announcer guy always says —"

Her sentence was unexpectedly cut off by a new voice — and probably the last person Mako wanted to hear at a time like this.

"Hey, guys!" Ikki sped into view on one of her grandfather's famous air scooters, pausing in the middle of the group of teenagers and taking in the scene before her. "What're you guys doing up here? Bolin, why are you — Oh my gosh, Mako, what happened to _you_? You look like a lady! Why are you dressed like that? Did you lose a bet? I bet you did. I bet you lost to Korra, didn't you? She always wins everything. You look really funny. How long do you have to wear that? Wow, those shoes are pointy. Do they hurt your feet? Can you walk in them or did Korra carry you here? Ooh, I like your makeup! Did Asami help you? No offense, but you're an ugly girl, Mako."

Korra glanced up at Mako's expression, and practically collapsed beneath the weight of her laughter. She hoped she never forgot the look on his face.


	4. Crossover

**Gah, I'm sorry this is so late, everyone. For some of you it might already be tomorrow, but my day was crazy so I didn't have a chance to post this until now. And besides, it's still day 4 in my time zone, so I'm not behind yet~ Anyway, honestly I'm not even sure if you could count this drabble here as a crossover, but it was the only idea I had at the time I wrote it, so bear with me. Thanks for all the favorites and such. Usual disclaimers apply. Read, review, and enjoy~**

* * *

_4. Crossover_

Mako stared down at his girlfriend, one eyebrow quirked skeptically.

"Korra, are you sure about this?"

The waterbender lifted her head to meet his gaze, unwittingly sending a jolt straight to his heart. She rolled her eyes at him, and Mako marveled at the amused glimmer in those pools of blue.

"Of course I'm sure." She shifted so that her legs were crossed beneath her on the wooden floor, hands resting on her knees. "It'll be really cool, I promise."

The taller of the two huffed irritably. "Yeah, that's what you said about penguin sledding when we were at the South Pole."

"Oh come on, you didn't hit the ice _that_ hard." Her lips twitched as though she were fighting a smile. "And I healed the bruise afterwards, didn't I? Just trust me, Mako. Nothing can hurt you in the Spirit World, anyway."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing as he mulled it over. That morning, Korra had come barging into his room on the boys' side of the island — while he'd been halfway through getting dressed, no less — declaring she had something "beyond awesome" to show him. So, after he'd hastily donned his shirt and scarf amidst her insistent tugging on his arm, she'd dragged him out to the meditation pavilion with her, rambling so excitedly about whatever she had in store for him that he'd hardly understood her.

As it turned out, she'd apparently managed to enter the Spirit World the night before while she'd been meditating, and now she wanted to try and bring Mako there with her.

Needless to say he was more than a bit apprehensive about this idea.

There were about a thousand arguments springing to Mako's tongue that he could've given her, and just as many scenarios of ways their spiritual trip could go wrong running through his head. But her lower lip was starting to poke out in that trademark pout he secretly adored, and her eyes were round and pleading and _bright_ and dammit, he just couldn't say no to her.

"Fine, Korra," he relented, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. The ghost of a smirk flitted across his features. "I trust you. But if anything attacks me and eats me alive, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

Korra barked out a laugh, and the sound rumbled in Mako's chest, making his heartbeat flutter. "I'll keep that in mind."

She reached up and fisted her fingers in his jacket sleeve, yanking on his arm and nearly toppling him over. Taking the hint, he settled himself beside her, their knees brushing as he copied her pose.

"So how exactly does this work?" He fiddled with a loose thread on his scarf, abruptly nervous. It was no secret that Korra wasn't an expert at the whole "bridge between the worlds" part of her Avatar duties. Even with as much faith as he had in her, Mako wasn't too keen on ending up stuck halfway between his body and the Spirit World.

"Well… I haven't quite figured that out yet." She grinned at him sheepishly, and Mako ran a hand through his hair, exasperated.

Typical Korra.

"That's reassuring," he remarked dryly, earning himself a well-aimed punch to the shoulder. He rubbed the spot he knew would start bruising in a minute idly, his mouth pulling up in a crooked smile despite himself.

The Avatar stuck her tongue out at him childishly, provoking a small chuckle from her boyfriend. "Thanks for the confidence, city boy. It can't be that complicated, though, right? I kinda thought that if we meditated together, maybe if I focused hard enough I could take us both there."

Mako could already see several flaws in this plan, but he could tell Korra really wanted to try this with him, and he didn't have the heart to object. If he was honest with himself, he was a little curious to find out what would happen, too.

Outwardly he shrugged, reaching out to take Korra's hand in his. His expression softened as he looked at her, twining their fingers together. "It's worth a shot."

The way her features glowed almost made him not care whether she ended up splitting his spirit in half or something trying to cross both of them over, so long as the last thing he remembered was her beaming at him like that.

…Almost.

"Alright, this'll probably be a challenge for you since you over-think everything, but try and let your mind go blank." Korra threw a wink his direction, and he scowled at her. She turned so her body was facing the distant horizon, her eyelids sliding shut and her back stretched tall. Mako mimicked her actions, squeezing her hand briefly and concentrating on the quiet murmur of waves brushing the cliff side far below.

He'd just begun to actually relax when Korra's voice shattered his focus.

"Oh, and if we run into this giant insect thing named Koh while we're there, be careful not to show any emotion. _At all_. Aang told me about him last night; apparently he steals faces. Just act as stoic as you usually do and you should be fine."

Mako's eyes shot open and he twisted around to gape at her, alarmed.

"Wait, _what_?"

Korra either didn't hear him or simply chose to ignore him. Regardless, he could feel himself slipping into panic mode, wondering just what in the name of Tui and La he'd signed up for.

Before he had a chance to really start freaking out, Korra stiffened beside him, her spine locking into place and her limbs going rigid. His shock ebbed into concern, but the question of whether she was ok never had the time to pass his lips. Her eyelids abruptly snapped open to reveal an eerie glow in place of the blue eyes he loved, not nearly as warm and comforting as their normal hue.

Two words managed to click in his thoughts as he watched her, struck silent with awe.

_Avatar State._

Suddenly, her grip on his hand tightened to the point of crushing pain, his mouth twisting into a grimace as his bones creaked in protest. A strange sensation washed over him; it was a gentle kind of heat, almost as though he were walking through fire without getting burned. There was a soft tug on his chest, not strong enough to hurt but still a minor discomfort.

The glitter of the ocean surrounding the island began to fade, one whitecap blending into the next. Patches of trees blurred together, their bright greens leaking into the cool gray of the paths they bordered. A thick mist seemed to settle over the grounds, clouding Mako's vision and making his head spin sickeningly as he struggled to bring everything back into focus.

And then, as quickly as it had appeared, the haze thinned just enough to let fragile rays of sunlight filter through. The landscape was still slightly fuzzy around the edges, and wisps of fog drifted low over the earth, dampening the material of Mako's clothes.

It was darker than the world he was used to, but it was clear enough for Mako to realize he definitely wasn't on Air Temple Island anymore.

"A little disorientating, isn't it?"

Mako nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Korra's casual remark.

He glanced at her in bewilderment as she slipped her fingers out of his, hauling herself to her feet and brushing off the seat of her pants. The glow had faded from her eyes, leaving behind those familiar ocean irises.

"…Where are we?"

Korra rolled her eyes as if the answer should've been obvious, extending a hand to him nonchalantly. "We're in the Spirit World, cool guy. _Duh_."

The firebender blinked at her stupidly, accepting her offered hand and allowing her to pull him up beside her. He let his gaze scan their surroundings for a moment, attempting to make sense of the sea of muted colors through the mist.

From what he could tell, there were several broad trees dotting the area, their dense leaves rustling overhead and casting shadows over the earth. Tall grasses swayed in some invisible breeze, and water flooded the path in several places, pooling between thick tree roots, soaking into the marshy ground.

"So… we actually made it here?" Mako wasn't sure what he'd expected the Spirit World to look like, but it definitely wasn't this. There was a certain surreal air to this place, a dreamlike quality that made it seem as if it wasn't truly there at all. He almost felt like he was intruding on something extremely sacred that he _really_ wasn't supposed to be a part of.

"Pfft, so little faith in me," Korra scoffed, arching an eyebrow at him teasingly, hands perching on her hips. "_Yes_, Mako. I told you I'd bring you to the Spirit World, and I did. You can stop worrying about me damaging your soul now, because I _know_ you were."

Mako shook his head quickly, hoping it would settle his thoughts into some resemblance of order. He opened his mouth to fire a retort back at Korra when the undergrowth began to shiver somewhere close by; branches whispered against one another in the relative silence, sending a chill rolling his down spine. Hard-earned survival instincts from life on the streets kicking in, Mako immediately tensed, whipping around to stare at the trembling brush.

He dropped into a battle-ready stance, muscles coiled to spring, fists held level with his chest. In his peripheral vision, he thought he saw a smirk split Korra's features, but he dismissed her reaction, waiting.

After what seemed an eternity, a tall, pale-skinned figure emerged from the gloom, his footsteps so light over the earth he appeared to be gliding rather than walking. He was clad in loose-fitting yellow and orange robes akin to the ones Tenzin always wore, and a striking sky-blue arrow was inked onto his bald head.

Dark gray eyes zeroed in on the two teenagers, betraying first confusion and then warmth as his kind face broke into a smile.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here again, Korra." His spoke calmly, in a voice that hinted at many years of wisdom beneath the surface; Mako could've sworn he heard a laugh rumbling behind the man's words.

And then, to Mako's utter astonishment, Korra broke away from his side and flung herself at the airbender (for he couldn't have been anything else, not with those clothes and that tattoo). She wrapped her arms around his neck in an eager hug, and the man caught her effortlessly, a real chuckle bubbling from his lips.

"It's so good to see you, Aang!"

Oh.

Well that made sense. Mako immediately felt like an idiot for not realizing he was looking at Korra's past life sooner. He eased out of his fighting pose, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he watched the two Avatars embrace.

"Glad to see you, too, Korra." Aang set the waterbender down carefully, ruffling her hair and then lifting his gaze to lock with Mako's. "And it's nice to finally meet you, Mako. Korra's told me so much about you."

At this, a light blush dusted over Korra's cheeks, and she suddenly found her boots very interesting. Mako blanched at being addressed by the legendary Avatar Aang so casually, as though they had just been introduced over a bowl of noodles at Narook's.

"I-it's an honor to meet you, too, sir," Mako stammered, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Something about Aang's gentle eyes made it seem like the airbender was peering right into his soul, and quite frankly it was a little unnerving.

"Please, call me Aang." The former Avatar waved his hand dismissively, strolling over to Mako with Korra in tow. He smiled at the much younger boy kindly. "I never was one for formalities. At least not among friends."

Mako nodded vacantly, tugging on the ends of his scarf nervously. "Right… Aang. K-korra's told me a lot about you, too."

"Geez, Twinkletoes, what're you doing to the poor kid? His heart rate's way too fast to be healthy."

All three of them whipped around at the sound of another voice, and a second later they were joined by a rather short woman of about Aang's age. She had jet-black hair done up in a style that Mako thought looked vaguely familiar, and her lips were twisted in a smirk that greatly resembled one of Korra's signature expressions. Something was off about her eyes, though; their color seemed faded, almost cloudy. With a jolt, Mako realized she was blind.

And in that instant, he recognized her.

"Good to see you, too, Toph." Aang shook his head good-naturedly at the renowned metalbender. "And to answer your question, I haven't done anything to him. He's just anxious, I guess — which you really don't need to be, by the way, Mako. We're really not that intimidating… or at least I'm not." He glanced pointedly at Toph.

"Ah, so _this_ is the famous Mako we've heard so much about." Toph halted at Aang's side opposite Korra, ignoring the airbender's comment. She lifted her chin so that her misty gaze was fixed right on Mako's face, and the firebender took an involuntary step back. The feeling of being under her sightless stare was even more nerve-wracking than being under Aang's. "I hope you're as badass as Korra says you are, Mako, otherwise I'm gonna be very disappointed. And judging by how freaked-out you are right now, I'd say she was exaggerating a bit."

Mako glanced sharply at Korra as she moved to stand by him instead, his eyebrows raised questioningly. "What exactly have you been telling them about me?"

"Nothing!" Korra smiled at him innocently, her hand finding his and their fingers lacing between one another. "I just told Aang we were together, that's all."

"After you'd finished gushing about how perfect he is," Toph added casually, folding her arms over her chest. Korra's dark skin flushed with embarrassment, and Toph grinned smugly at her as if she could see it. "Aang told us all about it. And don't deny it; I can feel your heart hammering already."

Korra laughed sheepishly, and Mako's lips turned downward at the corners.

"I'm not perfect," he muttered somewhat uncomfortably, breaking away from her gaze. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the idea of Korra loving him enough to brag about him to her past life. He just didn't think he deserved to be placed on some pedestal like he was better than he actually was.

He was about as far from perfect as it was possible to be.

As if she could read his mind, Korra laid her free hand on his upper arm, her blue eyes soft as only he'd ever seen them. "You're perfect to me. Don't start beating yourself up, city boy. I can always tell when you are, and whatever you're brooding over in your head right now, you're wrong."

She stretched up on her toes to kiss his cheek, and Mako couldn't help but feel a little brighter.

"Ugh, and I thought I was done with the oogies after Aang and Katara got married…"

"Nice of you to join the party, Snoozles," Toph drawled as a third figure materialized from the gloom, sauntering over to the others with confident strides. He squeezed between his fellow adults, a grin that reminded Mako inexplicably of Bolin's stretching from one ear to the other.

"Yeah, sorry about that." His voice had a sarcastic, joking lilt to it. "I ran into Suki on the way here and —"

"I don't even want to know," Aang and Toph interrupted simultaneously, Toph holding up her hand as if to ward off his words while Aang looked slightly queasy.

The man huffed, his lower lip jutting into an exaggerated pout. "What? It wasn't like we actually _did_ anything. We're in a swamp here, people. That's not the most convenient place for certain _activities_."

He shifted his focus to the two teenagers across from them, cobalt eyes flickering from Korra to Mako and back again. "Hey, Korra! Long time, no see! It's been, what, twelve hours since you were here last? And you brought your jerkbender with you this time!" Mako's eyebrows furrowed at the insult, scowling as the man sized him up for a moment. "Hmm… he kinda reminds me of Zuko. With that pissed-off look, this kid could be the long-lost Fire Nation heir or something."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sokka, but the Fire Nation's already got a crown prince." Korra shook her head teasingly at him, and Sokka slumped as though he were extremely disappointed with this news. "Zuko's grandson is next in line."

"Wait, you're Councilman Sokka?" Mako piped up before he could stop himself, eyes widening with surprise. "As in Master Katara's older brother?"

"The one and only." Sokka pounded his chest haughtily, throwing a wink Korra's way and earning an eye-roll from both the current Avatar and the former one.

"Thank the Spirits for that," Toph grumbled without even bothering to lower her voice. Even Mako chuckled at that remark while Aang and Korra snorted with laughter and Sokka stuck his tongue out at her. "If there was more than one Sokka, the entire world would explode."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sokka scoffed, clearly offended. He shrugged as if to brush off the subject, returning his attention to Mako. "And speaking of my sister, I hope you've been treating Korra well, kid. Because if you haven't and Katara finds out, she'll freeze your ass in an iceberg and let you sit there for a hundred years like Aang did."

"That would be after she's done beating the crap out of you," Toph added nonchalantly, smirking directly at Mako in that unsettling way of hers. "Katara doesn't take shit from anyone."

"I've honestly never witnessed anything more terrifying than Katara when she's angry." Aang's gaze clouded a bit as if he were reliving some past memory, a smile twitching around the corners of his mouth. "And I fought Firelord Ozai _and_ Yakone, so that's saying something."

"Oh, I would believe that," Korra laughed, winding her arm around Mako's waist. "Master Katara can have a pretty nasty temper when she wants to." She glanced up at her boyfriend, who by this point was starting to feel rather anxious about this conversation. "Didn't she already give you a lecture when we were down at the South Pole, Mako?"

Mako swallowed hard, remembering that day all too vividly. Before they'd left to return to Republic City after Korra's bending had been restored, Katara had pulled Mako aside one afternoon and described in graphic detail the multiple ways she would kill him if he ever broke Korra's heart.

He'd decided it was probably better that he didn't tell the old master about the issues he'd had with his confusion over Asami and Korra before then. Keeping all his body parts attached and in working order had been a much more appealing idea.

"…Something like that," he answered Korra's question vaguely, clearing his throat and hoping his blush wasn't too apparent.

The other four chuckled at his discomfort, and Aang stepped forward to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't let it worry you too much, son," he soothed the young firebender, gray irises alight with an almost fatherly warmth. "As long as Katara knows you're making Korra happy, she won't actually hurt you."

"Ooh, that reminds me!" Sokka cut in, popping up beside his old friend and beaming at the current Avatar. "Tell Katara I said hi next time you see her, Korra." A tinge of sadness swept across his expression. "I never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss her."

"Me, too." Aang's wistfulness was more apparent than Sokka's, casting shadows over his features. "Tell her I love her and tell my family I'm so proud of all of them. Tenzin would be happy to know that."

"Spirits, you guys are depressing." Toph shouldered her way between the two men, her cocky grin still in place as sightless eyes stared right at Korra. "Since everyone else wants you to be their messenger, tell Lin she's one kick-ass metalbender and she's the second-greatest earthbender of all time." Her smirk grew impossibly wider. "I'm still the first."

Korra laughed, holding up her free hand in submission. "Alright, I'll pass it all along for you guys." She turned to her boyfriend, giving his waist a squeeze. "Ready to head back, city boy?"

Mako nodded, letting his gaze travel over the trio of legendary heroes for a moment. A sudden, fleeting thought occurred to him, and he stiffened as a strange mixture of grief and hope seized his chest. If Aang and the others had already known about him, and they were in the Spirit World, did that mean they could've met…?

The question leapt unbidden to his tongue before he could stop it.

"Before we go… I was wondering, have any of you ever seen —"

"Your parents?" Aang smiled at him knowingly, and Mako's breath caught in his throat, ready to hang on the airbender's every word. "Yes, we have. They miss you and your brother. And they're proud of you, Mako. They've always been proud of you."

The first real smile he'd worn since leaving Air Temple Island stretched across Mako's face. He dipped his head to the past Avatar respectfully, blinking away the tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes. "Thank you, Aang."

A rather embarrassing yelp of surprise burst from his lips when Aang abruptly grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a hug. They parted almost instantly, and Aang grinned at him. "Didn't I say I don't believe in formalities between friends?"

Mako returned the smile shakily, straightening his jacket as the airbender released him. Korra was at his side in a heartbeat, her hand finding his and warmth shooting through him at the contact.

"Bye, everyone," she said as she let her eyelids slid closed, her expression going blank. The others echoed her statement, while Mako merely waved at the three former masters, following suit with his girlfriend.

One last shout wreathed around him as the Spirit World began to fade out of existence, in that slightly sarcastic voice that could only belong to Sokka.

"Welcome to Team Avatar, scarf boy!"


	5. Damage

**Happy day 5 guys! I can't believe Makorra week's almost over already. *sniff* Can we have like Makorra month? Or Makorra year? That would be ok with me.**

**Anyway, thanks for the new reviews and the follow and such (by the way, flamey-o's, that name is awesome. Just sayin'). Here's the fifth drabble for ya; it's more of a downer than the last one, but this prompt was just begging for angst and I couldn't resist. And it is one of my personal favorites, probably because it's so angsty. Takes place in episode 1:12 "Endgame", before Katara tries to restore Korra's bending - a missing scene, if you will. Usual disclaimers apply. Read, enjoy, and reviews would be lovely, everyone?**

* * *

_5. Damage_

_After I take your bending away, you will be nothing._

Arms tightened around bent knees, hands clutching fistfuls of dark brown hair. She exhaled shakily, forehead pressed against her legs, eyes shut tight.

_Finally, you are powerless._

Sweat dampened the back of her neck, stray droplets marking trails down the edges of her face. Teeth dug into her bottom lip, the pain doing nothing to distract her from the entirely different agony ripping her apart from the inside.

_I told you I would destroy you._

The corners of blue orbs began to burn, and she blinked away the tears forcefully, nails clawing at her scalp. She refused to cry. There was still a sliver of hope; Master Katara still might be able to fix things, to make the world right again. As long as she had that to cling to, she would hold in her emotions, retain what little strength she had left.

Amon had already stolen everything else from her.

A quiet scraping reached her ears, the sound of the door sliding in its hinges. She heard a slow inhale, and then hesitant footsteps made their way towards her, light on the wooden floor.

Under different circumstances, she might have smiled.

Of course he would come to check on her.

"Hey… you ok?"

She was tempted to scoff, to raise her head and snap at him for his stupidity because _why in the name of Avatar Aang would she be ok?_

Instead she remained silent, hoping he would hit the walls she'd built around herself and take the hint and just _leave her alone_.

But nothing could ever be that easy with Mako.

When he finally seemed to realize he wasn't getting an answer, he did the last thing she wanted him to do and took a seat beside her. Just knowing he was there almost coaxed her out of her tense little huddle, the warmth she knew his arms could give calling to her. Part of her craved that comfort, wanted it with all the passion of the fire she'd once bent, but that part was overshadowed by the darkness eating away at her thoughts.

As much as she hated to admit it, not even Mako could make her feel better now. And he sure as hell didn't need to be dragged down into this bottomless pit with her.

"C'mon, Korra, talk to me for a sec."

She stiffened when his hand found her shoulder. A jolt of electricity slithered its way through her veins, and for a moment she felt almost _alive_ again.

But it was gone before she could grasp it, really enjoy the sensation, and her body was once more encased in ice.

Mako sighed wearily, his breath billowing in the air between them and wreathing around her. She hadn't noticed how close he was until then, close enough for his firebender heat to brush her skin, play in the loose threads of her clothes.

"Look, Korra…" His voice was soft, almost nervous; it was obvious he was trying to weigh his words carefully. Always so cautious. "I know things seem bad right now. I can't imagine how you must be feeling… but I'm here for you, ok? We all are. You don't have to suffer through this alone."

A bitter laugh threatened to burst from her lips, but she bit down on it, her head burrowing even further into her pant legs. Not suffer alone? Right. It wasn't like he could ever understand. _He_ hadn't been turned into a pitiful excuse for an Avatar. _He_ hadn't lost his identity at the hands of Amon. _He_ hadn't gotten his bending taken away.

She'd made sure of that.

His touch vanished from her shoulder, and she could sense his arm hovering uncertainly in the air before it wrapped itself around her. She was tempted to shake him off, to tell him to just go mind his own business, but something sparked in her at the contact, and she couldn't fight it. Against her better judgement, she leaned into him, her face still hidden but her body cradled to his chest.

She knew it was weak, but she loved him too much to care.

A light shiver rolled down her spine as he spoke into her hair, lips ghosting over the tangled strands.

"I'm sorry."

Those two words finally lured her gaze into meeting his. She blinked at him numbly, searching those amber irises for an explanation. What in Spirits' name did he have to be sorry for? It wasn't his fault she'd failed.

No, that had been her own doing. She may have saved the city, but what good was that to anyone if she'd been too pathetic to save herself?

He cleared his throat faintly, his eyes straying from hers and fixing themselves on some invisible crack in the floor. "I should've done something sooner. I should've protected you. You were literally _ten feet from me_, and I couldn't even help you when you needed me the most." A frustrated growl rumbled in his chest, his grip on her tightening. "I just sat there and watched while that – that _monster_ took your bending away. The one time I could've saved you, after all those times you saved me, saved everyone, and I was completely _useless_ —"

His speech abruptly cut off when she unwound one of her arms from their hold on her knees, her fingers reaching up to fist in the front of his jacket. She clutched the fabric like it was a lifeline, stubbornly choking back her tears as his surprised gaze flickered back to hers.

_Of course_ he would try to shoulder the blame for this. Mako was the protector, the caregiver; that much she'd known to be true since she'd met him. He always wanted to take the fall for the people he held close, even when he'd had no fault in whatever problem they were facing, whatever slip-up they'd made.

It was one of the things she admired most about him — but there was no way she was letting him carry the weight of her mistakes. Not for this.

"Quit blaming yourself." Her voice was hoarse, her throat raw from lack of use. "I wasn't strong enough. That's it. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But Korra, I was _there._" A fierce kind of desperation ignited in his eyes, and her heart clenched at his tortured expression. "By the time I'd broken free of Amon's bloodbending, I was already too late. If I'd just been a little faster —"

She gave a sharp tug on his jacket, effectively shutting him up. "Stop. You didn't do anything wrong, Mako. Beating yourself up isn't going to change what happened." A pause, a shaky inhale. "Amon got to me because I just wasn't good enough. I was a poor excuse for an Avatar who couldn't even learn all four elements, and now I'm an even worse Avatar who knows one element but lost the other three. I don't even deserve to be _called_ the Avatar anymore."

"Now who's beating themselves up?" His other arm encircled her in a full embrace, and she hid her face in his scarf, seeking comfort from its smoky scent that was so undeniably Mako. "That's ridiculous, Korra. You were a great Avatar before, and you're a great Avatar now. Missing part of your bending doesn't change that."

A skeptical hum was all she offered as a reply. Didn't he get it? She _couldn't_ be the Avatar without her bending. Keeping balance in the world would never be possible if she was always unbalanced herself.

He shifted so that his cheek was pressed to the top of her head, arms secure around her. "I'm serious. Listen, even without firebending or earthbending or waterbending, you're still _Korra_. Those elements don't define you. That stubborn, hotheaded, beautiful pain-in-the-ass girl I met in the arena a few months ago is who you are. You're loyal and brave and selfless, and that's not because you're the Avatar. It's because you're _you_."

She wasn't quite sure what it was, — the warmth in his tone, his words, the way his body fit so perfectly with hers — but something about him finally snapped the fragile control she'd had over her emotions. Hot tears welled in her eyes and escaped, one after another, leaving wet trails along her skin in their wake. She smothered a sob in the fabric of his scarf, at once hating her vulnerability and just needing to know he was there, that not all was completely lost.

She wanted more than anything to believe him, to let his reassurances soak in and calm her, let her hope things might turn out for the better. But she knew she didn't deserve any of it. She'd failed. Nothing could ever help her run from that; the absence of her bending would always be a harsh reminder.

Her entire frame shook with unrestrained misery, and Mako simply held her, his hands rubbing her back soothingly. He didn't try to talk again, but his silence spoke volumes. The way he cradled her to his chest, rocking her slightly without seeming to think about it, the sound of his steady heartbeat in her ear — it was all she needed. He was here, accepting her at her lowest without a shadow of reproach, and that's what mattered.

It was a while before she was able to gain some semblance of control over herself — she wasn't really sure how long, how much time passed outside of their own little bubble. Eventually her trembling subsided, her sobs dimmed to broken sniffling. One of Mako's hands left its place between her shoulder blades to run through her hair, dislodging her ponytails and letting several strands fall into her face.

"Mako…" She sounded like she had something lodged in her throat. "What if Katara can't restore my bending?"

His hand slid down to cup her cheek, and he tucked her head under his chin protectively. "I don't know. But no matter what happens now, you can always count on me. Ok?"

She nodded against the crook of his neck. "Ok."

"And even if you can't get your bending back" — he pulled away just enough so she could see the smile tugging at the corners of his lips — "you'll still be the most kick-ass airbender in the world."

A small giggle weaseled its way out of her before she could stop it. It was the first real laugh she'd uttered since before the day they'd gone after Amon. "You know it, city boy."

She studied his ochre eyes for a long moment, losing herself in that bright gaze of his, normally so closed-off but wide and clear as the ocean now. A pool of warmth trickled through her veins, sparking some of the life back into her shattered soul.

Agni, she loved him.

"Hey, Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks."


	6. Balance

**Hi everyone! So, after yesterday's downer, I decided to make this prompt a little more upbeat and fluffy. Because really, everyone needs some fluff in their life. This takes place at a random point in time post-Book 1, probably somewhere in the middle of those six months that are supposed to have passed between Books 1 and 2. Thanks to everyone for all the support so far. Usual disclaimers apply. Read, review, and enjoy~**

* * *

_6. Balance_

A cool night breeze whistled through the grounds of Air Temple Island, carrying the scent of salt and sea spray. Trees rustled in the quiet air, leaves brushing against one another and branches whispering together. Stars glittered overhead, and the moon cast a silvery glow over the island, throwing shadows into sharp relief, bathing cobblestone paths in its light.

Mako tugged his scarf up around his nose and mouth, hoping to keep the chill wind at bay. He shoved his hands in his pockets, following a winding trail out beyond the walls of the Air Temple to the cliff side overlooking Avatar Aang's statue. His soft footsteps added their rhythm to the sounds of the night, beating out their own tune over the rushing of the waves along the shore.

Earlier that evening, before everyone had retired to their rooms, Korra had stopped him on his way to the boys' dormitories. She'd had that glint in her eyes that Mako had learned almost certainly meant mischief, and he hadn't been disappointed. The Avatar had ordered him in hushed tones to meet her out at her favorite "thinking spot", as she called it, after the others had all gone to bed. Apparently she had a surprise in store for him, but by the time his mind had caught up with her, she'd kissed him on the cheek and darted off, leaving him standing rather dumbstruck in the hallway.

Now the firebender sighed to himself, shaking his head at the thought of his girlfriend's antics. He had a feeling that whatever was in store for him would certainly get them both in trouble with Tenzin if they were caught. Korra had a knack for breaking every rule her airbending master set for her, the biggest of which being the separation of boys and girls on the island. It was terrifying to imagine the different ways Tenzin would murder him if he ever noticed Mako sneaking out of Korra's room in the early hours of the morning.

The stone beneath his shoes gave way to timeworn earth, and he took the familiar route towards Korra's private bluff, the wind growing stronger the closer he got to the open ocean. He allowed his gaze to wander up to the stars above him, watching them dance across the sky through half-closed lids as the breeze ruffled his hair.

Tangled bushes sprawled out over the path, and he wove through a gap in the stems that looked as though someone had passed by already. After a brief struggle to free his jacket from a few stubborn twigs, he emerged onto the cliff where he, Bolin and Asami'd once found Korra collapsing under the weight of the world on her shoulders — the place where they'd officially become the new Team Avatar.

"Nice of you to finally show up, city boy."

Of course she would've beaten him here. Mako turned to find Korra sitting with her legs dangling over the edge of the rocks, her hands splayed out behind her and a grin splitting her cheeks.

"I had to wait for Bolin to crash." Mako crossed the short distance between them and settled beside her, resting one arm on his bent knee. "He wanted to stay up and talk for a while, and it would've looked suspicious if I'd gotten up and left in the middle of the conversation."

"Well, that makes sense." Korra leaned against his side, her head making itself comfortable on his shoulder. "Bolin's pretty awful at keeping secrets. If he'd seen you take off, Tenzin would be bursting through those bushes right about now ready to kill us."

Mako chuckled, reaching back with his free hand to lay it on top of hers. "Thank the Spirits Bo's a heavy sleeper. We'd probably still have to avoid being murdered if he wasn't, even if I am a master of stealth."

"Pfft, 'master of stealth'." He swayed a little as the waterbender shoved his shoulder with her own. "Who was the one that got us into the Air Temple when we were gonna ambush Amon? Or the one that snuck us into the rally at the arena? Or the one that knocked around a few Equalist heads and stole their uniforms for us?"

"Hey, that last one was me!"

"Yeah, but I helped, didn't I?"

The taller of the two rolled his eyes, letting the argument slide. "So what'd you bring me out here for, anyway?"

Korra shifted so there was enough space between them for him to see her face. Her azure gaze sparkled with excitement, and Mako felt his breath hitch as he met those pools of blue, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He was almost too mesmerized to register that the look in her eye probably meant bad news.

That was until she twisted to pick up something long and rather delicate from the ground, shoving it under his nose for his inspection.

He studied the object silently for a moment, glancing up at her through his lashes when he realized what it was.

"A glider?" One sharp eyebrow quirked skeptically.

"_My_ glider." She was beaming so wide there was no way it couldn't have hurt her cheeks. "Tenzin gave it to me this morning."

Personally Mako wondered if that was the brightest move on Tenzin's part, but he wasn't about to question a master airbender's choices. Instead he smirked down at his girlfriend, fingers tracing the careful craftsmanship of the staff. "You mean Tenzin trusted you enough to let you have one? How much cactus juice did you slip into his tea at breakfast?"

As he suspected, his remark earned him a solid punch to the arm. "Ha, ha, very funny. Maybe I just don't suck at airbending as much as I used to, now that I can, you know, _actually airbend_."

"Nah, that can't be it." Mako laughed as Korra stuck her tongue out at him. "Seriously, though, congratulations Korra. I know you've been training hard. You deserve it."

"Hell yeah, I do." She stretched up to press a kiss to his jaw, and Mako's skin tingled where her lips touched. He let his gaze travel over the glider in her hands again, admiring it.

"Not that I'm not glad you wanted to show me this, but why'd we have to come all the way here for it? And in the middle of the night? Couldn't you have shown it off earlier today?"

"Oh, I didn't drag you up here just to _show_ it to you." She grinned as his eyebrows furrowed, reaching up to tug at his scarf nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

Without warning, Korra sprang up from the earth, nearly whacking Mako in the chin with her glider in her haste. She tapped the end of the staff on the dirt, and dark orange wings unfolded neatly from its sides.

Mako _definitely_ didn't like where this was going.

"You're gonna test it out with me, cool guy."

In an instant the firebender was scrambling to his feet, shaking his head frantically.

"Whoa, wait a second, Korra —"

"Come _on_, Mako, I want you to help me break this bad boy in."

"Korra, you've never even flown before." Mako folded his arms over his chest, frowning at her disapprovingly. "How do I know we wouldn't end up crashing into the side of a cliff? Or falling from a hundred feet in the air and landing in the ocean?"

"Well, it can't be that hard, can it?" When his expression didn't change, hers shifted into her trademark pout. "_Please_, Mako? I promise we won't get hurt. It'll be fun, really."

A retort leapt to the tip of Mako's tongue, but it shriveled and died before it ever had the chance to see the light of day. He could feel his face softening as her bright eyes pleaded with him, her lower lip jutting out in the most infuriatingly adorable way. That pout never failed to sap the strength from his knees or completely derail his train of thought and send it exploding into a fiery inferno.

It was no wonder he could never win an argument with her. She was such a cheater.

Against his better judgement, Mako heaved a long sigh, his shoulders sagging in defeat. Korra knew she'd beaten him immediately; he could tell by the way her features suddenly glowed with triumph, her polar bear pup eyes disappearing in favor of a smug grin.

Mako opened his mouth to formally admit his surrender, but by the time he'd thought of the proper words, Korra had already flung herself at him, arms locking themselves around his neck. Her staff clattered to the ground as he caught her, staggering a bit and gripping her waist automatically to keep her from falling.

"I knew you'd come around," she laughed, her voice muffled by the fabric of his scarf. Her hair tickled the side of his jaw, and Mako chuckled despite himself, setting her down carefully.

"It's kind of hard to say no to you when you exploit my weakness like that."

"Hey, it's not my fault if you can't resist me." Amusement danced in her gaze, and Mako smiled gently, holding her to his chest as if he never wanted to let her go. "I can't help it if I'm cute."

She'd hardly finished her sentence when the firebender leaned in closer to her level and kissed her, slow and tender. He couldn't help himself. Korra was his everything — the air he breathed, the flames he bent, his true other half. If he could, he'd be perfectly content to spend the rest of his life like this, trapped in these fleeting moments with her.

After what seemed an eternity the pair separated, only to have Mako rest his forehead on Korra's, strands of spiky black hair mingling with dark brown. He admired her eyes silently, loosing himself in their depths.

"You're not _cute_, Korra." His voice was husky, barely a whisper; heat was beginning to crawl up the back of his neck, and he prayed it wouldn't show in a blush. "You're _beautiful._"

The Avatar giggled in a very un-Korra-like fashion, lifting herself onto her toes so that her lips ghosted over his when she spoke.

"As much fun as this is, we should probably take the glider for a spin before the sun rises. It'll be a lot easier for Tenzin to spot us in broad daylight."

He was tempted to argue, but Mako couldn't deny the truth in her words. The last thing he needed was to give Tenzin another reason to skin him alive; the airbender already had it out for him simply because he was dating Korra. The girl was practically Tenzin's adopted daughter, after all.

Korra extracted herself from Mako's embrace and bent to retrieve her fallen glider; the impact with the dirt had snapped its wings shut, and she flicked them open again with the ease of a seasoned Air Nomad. She adjusted her grip on the staff so that she held it by the wooden joints keeping the orange material in place, its weight propped up between her shoulder blades.

"Get over here, Mr. Hat Trick." A crooked smirk played at one corner of her mouth. "Don't try to back out now, because I know you're going to. You already agreed to this so you're stuck with me for the rest of the night."

Mako took a hesitant step toward her, eyeing the contraption warily. It suddenly looked a lot more daunting than it had a second ago. And a lot… flimsier. Could it even carry the both of them?

Part of him was seriously considering making a desperate escape when Korra apparently reached the end of her fragile patience and lunged for him. Her fingers clamped around his wrist and dragged him over to her side, ignoring his futile attempts to break free. She released him as soon as he was close enough for her arm to snake around his waist, trapping him.

"Why Mako, how nice of you to join me." She grinned up at him teasingly, and Mako rolled his eyes, tugging halfheartedly against her grip. Her arm didn't budge. "Now I'd suggest you hold on tight. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Anxiety clawed at Mako's stomach, and he returned her semi-embrace more out of instinct than actual compliance. His other hand reached up to grab the thin strip of wood supporting the wings on his side; he pretended not to notice his fingers trembling.

"Korra, a-are you sure about this?"

He never got an answer.

Before he could fully register what was happening, Korra took off at a hard sprint, jerking him along with her and causing his feet to skid over the dirt. When he realized where they were headed, he stumbled trying to dig his heels into the earth, to turn her around, do _something_. But she was stronger than he was (as much as he hated to admit it), and his efforts were in vain. She dove headfirst over the edge of the cliff without even giving him the chance to scream.

Mako clung to his girlfriend desperately as icy wind lashed at his face, flattening his hair and stealing the breath from his lungs. Terrified golden eyes squeezed shut, and he mentally cursed Korra for her stupidity, for throwing them both to their deaths so carelessly when this whole thing could've —

Wait.

No, she couldn't be.

The firebender pried open his left eye to cast a fleeting glance at Korra, hissing as the cold air stung the exposed strip of amber. It was hard to make out, its melody was almost lost in the deafening roar that suffocated his ears, but there was no mistaking that familiar sound.

They were about to become two very messy splatters all over the rocks rushing up to greet them, and Korra had the gall to _laugh_ about it.

If he'd had control of his voice, Mako might've told her off for finding their immediate demise so funny. He had half a mind to try anyway, but something warned him if he opened his mouth he might get sick from the horrible loops his stomach was doing, and he figured he didn't need to make dying like this any more painful than it already was.

Hardly twenty feet remained between the couple and the jagged stones below them. Mako sucked in what little air he had, fingers digging into Korra's side, waiting for the impact of their bodies shattering on the ground.

It didn't come.

Gradually, the howl of the wind in his ears quieted, the harsh claws that raked his skin softening to a gentle breeze. Mako thought he sensed the glider leveling itself out; he risked cracking open his eyelids to confirm his suspicions, and in an instant they'd flung themselves wide, his jaw falling slack with awe.

The two of them were coasting along the air currents a few yards above the surface of the ocean, Korra's bending easily keeping them airborne. Beneath them, black waves foamed and rumbled, colliding with one another and coating Mako's clothes in a thin mist. Far above, the stars shimmered bright as ever, a mirror to the churning sea as the moon cast its reflection out over the water.

Craning his neck, Mako could just catch a glimpse of Air Temple Island behind them, its trees swaying in their eternal rhythm, sparse patches of golden light spilling from temple windows.

It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

Wordlessly, Mako dragged his gaze away from the scenery and let it rest on Korra. The Avatar was smirking at him through half-lidded eyes, a silent _I told you so_ radiating from every fiber of her being.

If he hadn't been afraid that distracting her from airbending would spell out a watery grave for the both of them, he would've kissed that expression right off her face.

"I know, I'm awesome." She squeezed his waist briefly, those glittering blue orbs drawing him in and kicking his pulse up a notch.

"Ok, I admit it. You're pretty amazing." They both smiled knowingly at that, remembering the last time he'd called her _pretty amazing_, under much different circumstances. That day seemed centuries ago now.

"And that's why you love me." She threw him a roguish wink, and his self-control snapped.

_Oh, screw it._

Mako stretched his neck forward to claim her mouth with his own, the contact short but fiery, every ounce of what he felt for her pouring into the kiss. He didn't even care that the glider dropped several feet in the spilt-second their lips touched.

He _did_ care, however, when Korra let go of her side of the contraption to pull his face back to hers, and the entire thing skewed sideways with the loss of balance. The tip of the left wing just grazed the water before the glider came crashing down, taking them with it.

Salt scorched the inside of Mako's nose as the waves tossed him about, inky darkness closing in on him from every direction. He squinted at what he hoped was a ray of moonlight shattered across the surface, and he kicked out towards it, drenched clothes threatening to drag him down to the ocean floor.

A shaky gasp tore from his throat as his head burst through the tides into the cool night air. Water ran in rivulets from his drenched hair to his jaw line, and he swiped it out of his eyes impatiently, scanning the shadows for some sign of Korra.

Bubbles erupted from somewhere to his right, and a moment later Korra surfaced, sputtering. The glider bobbed to the top of the waves beside her, its wings once again folded, her hand firmly locked around its base.

Still blinking droplets from his eyes, Mako swam over to her, laying his fingers atop hers on her staff. His gaze flickered over what little he could see of her, checking for injuries. "Are you ok?"

Korra stared at him blankly for a moment, and then promptly exploded into laughter.

"_Are you kidding?_ That was _amazing_! Let's do it again!"

Mako heaved a sigh, shaking his head good-naturedly as Korra continued to howl with mirth. As much as he loved her, there was no denying what would always be true about her.

This girl was crazy.

And he wouldn't have her any other way.


	7. Ever After

**Heh... I Makorra family'd, guys. And I Bosami family'd. Because I really just could not help myself. Hmm, only important thing you need to know for this last drabble (sniff, Makorra week's over *cries*) is that it takes place several years post-series. I didn't really bother to pin down a specific time, so use your imaginations. Thank you all so much for the support, whether in reviews or favorites, for this little prompt collection here. Usual disclaimers apply. Read, review, and I'll see you all with more Makorra drabbles in my other collection whenever I get around to writing some.**

* * *

_7. Ever After_

A high-pitched squeal ripped through the cold tundra air.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"No it's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"_Is too_!"

"IS NOT!"

"Uh, guys…?" The older of the two boys present hovered near the pair of arguing siblings, his bright green eyes flitting between them anxiously.

"You can't waterbend snowballs at me!" The other boy ignored the interruption, his small hands curling and uncurling at his sides. Snow coated his dark brown hair and dripped down the back of his fur-lined parka, soaking him.

"Yes I can!" His sister stuck her tongue out at him, sapphire gaze glittering with mischief. "Just 'cause you'd melt all the snow if you firebended doesn't mean I can't waterbend!"

"But that's no fair!" Her brother crossed his arms irritably, pouting. "Nobody else can bend like you in the South Pole!"

"I can bend a little bit," the first boy piped up uncertainly, shuffling his feet in the snow. In truth, he hadn't actually tried to earthbend since they'd left home, but there had to be earth underneath all this ice and fluffy stuff somewhere, right?

"I wanna bend!" The youngest of their group — a little four-year-old girl — waddled over to them, her black curls bouncing around her tiny shoulders.

"You're too small, Reina." The earthbender boy shook his head as his sister stumbled into him, her pint-sized boots getting trapped in the snow. "You can't bend yet."

Reina sniffled, peering up at him with wide, sad eyes. "I wanna be big. Then I can be like you, right Kenji?"

Kenji chuckled, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Sure you can."

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm a better bender than you!" Apparently the other sibling duo hadn't taken notice of their cousins' exchange. The pale-skinned girl was grinning at her younger brother smugly, while smoke was literally pouring from the latter's nose like it would a dragon's snout.

"Nuh-uh! _I'm_ a better bender than _you_!"

"Alright, break it up, you two."

All four children whipped around, bits of powder spraying from beneath their feet. Their heads tilted back in unison, searching for the face of the woman who'd approached them. Her hands were perched on her hips, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth, laughter dancing in her bright blue eyes.

"Mommy, Kari's being mean to me," the firebender boy whined, his tan features twisting into a scowl that was practically a carbon copy of the one his father was famous for. The smoke he'd produced swirled in the arctic breeze for a moment longer, and then dissipated in rays of cold sunlight.

"Is she now?" Korra arched an eyebrow at her daughter, who blinked up at her innocently. "Sakari, what've you been doing to your brother?"

"Nothing!" Sakari snagged a strand of raven hair that'd fallen loose from her ponytail between her index finger and thumb, playing with it nonchalantly. "Ryu's just a crybaby."

"I am _not_!"

"Who's a crybaby?" a new voice joined the conversation, and a moment later Mako was standing at Korra's side, his arm snaking around his wife's waist. He glanced from Sakari to Ryu — still drenched in melting clumps of snow — and back again, fighting a smile. "It looks like somebody's been using her brother for target practice."

"She was trying to turn him into a snowman, Uncle Mako." Kenji exchanged a grin with his eldest cousin, which only seemed to upset Ryu further.

"I don't wanna be a snowman!" Golden eyes narrowed at his sister spitefully, and he ran his fingers through his spiky hair, flinging icy droplets all over Kenji. "She's cheating, Daddy. She waterbended me when we were snowball fighting."

"I _wasn't_ _cheating_!"

Mako shook his head at his children good-naturedly, chuckling a bit. "Ease up on Ryu a little, Kari. He's not surrounded by his element here like you are."

"It's not my fault he doesn't like getting wet," the ten-year-old sniffed, her lower lip jutting out in a very Korra-like fashion. "'Sides, I gotta work on my bending whenever I can, right Mom?"

"Of course." Korra threw her daughter a wink, earning an eye-roll from Mako and a satisfied smirk from Sakari. "Always take advantage of your environment. That'll be a big help with your training, and it's a useful skill to have if you want to be on a Pro-Bending team someday."

Sakari positively beamed at that, her excitement bubbling over as she bounced up and down, irises the exact shade of her mother's sparkling. "I can't wait to be a Pro-Bender! I'm gonna have the best team in Republic City!"

"_We're_ gonna have the best team _ever_!" Kenji corrected brightly, striding over to her with Reina clinging to his leg and throwing an arm around Sakari's shoulders. "We could be the Polar Bear-Dogs! And Naga could be our mascot!"

"And I'd be the Polar Bear-Dog firebender, right?" Ryu piped up hopefully, argument with his sister clearly forgotten with this new turn in the conversation.

"Sure, little bro." Sakari latched onto the seven-year-old's jacket collar and dragged him to her side, pinning him in a headlock while Kenji mussed up the younger boy's hair. "You could be our firebender just like Dad was when he played with Mom and Uncle Bo. But _I'd _be team captain!"

"Hey, what if I wanna be captain?" Kenji elbowed her in the ribs teasingly, causing her to release Ryu and aim a jab of her own at her cousin.

"Why can't _I_ be captain?" Ryu straightened his clothes crossly, frowning at the two older kids.

"I wanna play Pro-Bending, too!" Reina giggled from where she'd wrapped herself around her brother's leg, black curls dusted with snow.

"What's all this talk about Pro-Bending?"

Korra and Mako tore their gazes away from the children to glance over their shoulders, both smiling at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Apparently we've just discovered Republic City's greatest new Pro-Bending team," Korra laughed as Bolin and Asami joined them, their hands entwined. Pabu was curled ever-faithfully around Bolin's neck, peeking out at the scene before him with wary eyes.

"Always knew they had it in 'em," Bolin proclaimed smugly, puffing up his chest with exaggerated pride. "And with the legendary Fire Ferrets as parents? Pfft, the other teams won't stand a chance."

"It's too bad the Wolfbats retired a few years ago." Asami ran her fingers up Bolin's bicep to loop her arm though his. "It would've been nice to see these three give Tahno a run for his money when they're older."

"Nice? It would've been _flipping amazing_." An evil grin stretched across Korra's face as she imagined her little family beating Tahno and his cronies into oblivion.

"Didn't Tahno settle down with one of those creepy girls that were always hanging all over him?" Bolin stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hey, maybe if those two ever have kids, it could be like the battle of the next generation."

A short laugh passed between them, only to abruptly cut off with choked horror as the picture of what Tahno's spawn would look like danced through their minds.

"Ew… the hair lives on…" Korra shuddered at the thought, while Mako grimaced beside her and Asami looked slightly green. Bolin seemed on the verge of slapping himself for even bringing it up.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The four of them returned their attention to their children in time to see Reina come toddling over to her parents, tiny arms flailing. She leapt towards her mother as best as the snow would allow her, and Asami caught her easily, cradling the little girl on her hip.

"I'm gonna be a Pro-Bender, Mommy!" Reina exclaimed gleefully, tugging on a strand of Asami's ebony hair — the same hair she'd passed down to her daughter. "I'm gonna play with Kenji and Kari and Ryu in the arena!"

Asami's eyes flickered to Bolin for a fraction of a second, worry glittering in their emerald depths. Bolin's mouth tipped downwards at the corners, his brows furrowing minutely. The subject of Reina bending had been a touchy one among the adults for months. All three of the other children had already shown signs of bending talent by the time they were her age, if not earlier; Ryu had sneezed his first blast of fire when he was only two. Reina's parents knew better than to give up hope on their daughter yet, but both of them — Asami in particular — couldn't shake the hidden fear that their baby girl might be a nonbender in a family of benders.

In all honesty, they weren't sure what they would do if their worries turned out to be the truth. It wouldn't actually bother them if Reina couldn't bend, and they wouldn't love her any less for it, but it would break her little heart.

A gentle hand on her shoulder dragged Asami out of her anxious reverie, and she relaxed under her husband's touch, unease dissolving like fog in the sunlight. She blinked the world back into focus and smiled down at the toddler in her arms, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"That's wonderful, sweetie," she cooed, and Reina giggled, resting her head on Asami's upper arm. "You'll be a great earthbender someday, just like Kenji."

"Yeah, Reina!" Right on cue, Kenji bounded over to join them, skidding to a halt in front of his parents. He twirled the lone curl that hung over his hairline around one finger, grinning at his sister. "I'll show you some of my earthbending moves when you're bigger, and then you and me can spar against Daddy."

"Or you can spar against us!" Sakari butt in as she and Ryu raced after Kenji, coming to stand on either side of him. "Water and fire against earth! Losers have to eat sea prunes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the rest of their lives!"

"Whoa, slow down there, whirlwind," Mako chuckled, stretching out his free arm to tug on his daughter's ponytail. "No one should have to eat nothing but sea prunes their entire life. That's just cruel."

Korra yanked on Mako's frayed scarf while the three older children laughed along with Asami and Bolin. "I thought you liked my sea prunes, city boy."

Mako's eyelids fell to half-mast, mischief sparking in his ochre gaze. "You mean those charred things you always torch with your firebending and end up scraping off the bottom of the pan with a screwdriver? Oh yeah, I forgot, those are my favorites."

The laughter around them doubled as Korra aimed a solid punch to Mako's shoulder, and he rolled his eyes like it was nothing; the pain had become so routine over the years that he was all but immune to it now.

Just as Korra was about to fire a retort at him, he flung his other arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he swooped in to claim her lips with his. Korra melted into his embrace in an instant, her fingertips trailing up his back until her arms were draped behind his neck. Even after all this time, after everything they'd been through together, he still never failed to take her breath away.

A collective "Ewwwwwww!" rose up from the children, — and a slightly sarcastic Bolin, who was silenced by an elbow from a giggling Asami — but Mako and Korra dismissed the others, taking their sweet time before they finally separated. Their eyes locked with one another, secret promises for later flickering between them as Korra ran her fingers through the hair on the back of Mako's head, savoring the feeling.

"Mommy, Daddy, that's gross," Ryu complained, his nose wrinkling as he adverted his gaze from his parents. Sakari pretended to gag while Kenji snorted at her antics, shielding his face with one hand.

"I think it's romantic," Asami teased, casting a sly smirk in Bolin's direction while Reina stuck her tongue out at her aunt and uncle, still perched on Asami's hip.

"Hmm, very romantic indeed." Bolin's voice was nearly a purr, and he slipped an arm smoothly around his wife, drawing her in for a kiss. Pabu squeaked indignantly and scampered to the ground.

"Icky!" Reina cried, squirming to get free of her mother's hold. Bolin's laugh rumbled through Asami's lips, and they broke apart just long enough for Asami to set the antsy toddler down before resuming what they'd started.

A shudder rolled like a wave over the three older kids, each of them sporting similar expressions of disgust.

"Come on guys, let's go penguin sledding!" Sakari exclaimed suddenly, grabbing onto her brother's hand and beginning to tow him away from everyone else. "I think the grown-ups need some 'alone time'."

"I can walk on my own!" Ryu protested as he stumbled after his sister, tripping over his boots as her Korra-esque strength practically tore his arm out of its socket.

"Hey, wait up!" Kenji called, knowing it was probably useless because Sakari never listened to anyone, anyway. Sighing, he dropped down onto one knee, glancing over his shoulder at the baby of their group. "C'mere, Reina, I'll give you a hog-monkey ride."

Squealing with delight, Reina hobbled over to her brother and jumped onto his back, her tiny hands clasping around his neck.

"Yip yip, Kenji!" she giggled as he straightened again, supporting her legs on either side of his waist. Grinning, Kenji took off in his cousins' wake, kicking up snow behind him as Reina's laughter echoed in the air.

Both couples emerged from their private little bubbles to watch their children leave, tranquil smiles mirrored across their features.

"They'll be alright, won't they?" Worry spiraled in the golden depths of Mako's eyes, off-balance with the upturn of his lips. He'd always been the overprotective one in the family, and the others knew without a doubt he would stay that way forever.

There were some things that just never changed.

"They'll be fine, Mako," Korra reassured him quietly, leaning her cheek against his warm chest as their daughter and son faded to mere silhouettes on the horizon. A soft exhale stirred her hair, and Mako rested his chin on top of her head, arms tightening around her.

"You know what, guys?" Bolin piped up suddenly, drawing the attention of everyone else.

Asami hummed contently, nestling more comfortably into his embrace. "What, Bo?"

His face stretched into his trademark grin, and he let his gaze travel over each of them; his brother, his sister-in-law and best friend, his beautiful wife — and Master Pabu, of course. All these years, and they were still Team Avatar, there for each other as they always had been.

As they always would be.

"Life is good."


End file.
